User talk:Skullheadsoldier
This is my chat room. Leave comments, ratings, criticisms, and bionicle ideas here for me to read. Nothing inappropriate please. I will mark inappropriate comments, ratings ect. and delete them. Chat Room This is a message to all. Welcome to my chat room.--Skullheadsoldier 02:31, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Erm... You must be confused... did you ask to be in? I'll let you in, but you need permission to join before you're in. I'm sorry- Toa Nuhrii vs.The Army of Darkness CAUTION: DO NOT CLICK 21:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE:MoC :I am sorry, I was away from my computer this weekend. Entries start today.--Toa Nuhrii vs.The Army of Darkness CAUTION: DO NOT CLICK 16:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MoC Here is a link to the contest page:The Archlord's Troop/MoC contest. To request an entry, talk to me or on the talk page there.I am[[User talk:Archlord Zerato-Player812|'The ARCHLORD!!']]The Archlord's Troop 23:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MoC, subdivision *The subdivision would actually be a good idea. Once you finish it, I can help. *I'm sorry, I need a picture to judge the MoC. By the way, most pictures don't have copyrights on this wikia, so you shouldn't worry about copyrights. I am[[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The ARCHLORD!!']]The Archlord's Troop 21:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Sub/Moc Okay... show your mom this message: Uploading pictures is perfectly safe. I trust this Wikia, and if I didn't this message wouldn't be here. If you dont't want to show anything you own, you can do it on paint. Just save it as a JPG(or Jpeg). Subdivision... erm, maybe an image subdivision would work. Gremlin has one called 3D2 .CL38 productions has a comic production called CL38 Comix. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:12, 18 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. My parents are very VERY nervous about me giving personal information, but uploading images doesn't need any. Hey! :I feel bad for you not being able to enter the MoC Contest, but if you want I can make Vavorkx for you on paint. Then, I'll upload it and enter it. But first, you have to describe him for me. Give me a description, and I'll get to it ASAP! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :sounds like a challenge. Worth a shot, right? I'll try it. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) About to ask you about that as well. I'm already on it, and Merry Christmas to you too. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, the image is up. I'm not going to enter it yet; it needs some fixing-up andI forgot the teeth, but I want to make sure everything is in the right spot and I'm asking you where the chain(s) go. Here it is: Tell me what else needs to be done, and I'll finish it and enter it. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 04:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to it. It will be ready by the deadline, don't worry. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I've finihed the image. Tell me if you like it or I did anything wrong.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 20:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) What color do you want the main mask? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, do you want the Nynrah on the top or bottom? :Sure, he can. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 23:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) The Archlords Troop Hi! I was wondering if I could become a member in "The Achlords Troop".Have a nice day! -Makuta Kaper 7:26 pm December 12, 2008 (UTC) Vavorkx :I somehow have lost the picture, Vavorkx... so I may not be able to make the changes you need. Do you think you could work with the one I have for you now? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Woops! I just ound the dang picture.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Vavorkx... final check :I need one last check at Vavorkx. Here: :Anything else that needs to be added or taken away? [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 00:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The Troop :We should work together and start a project to raise some interest in the Troop.. don't you think? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the contests weren't very successful if you ask me, I don't really know what else members think are really exiting. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Good idea, but the authoraties only are given to certain users to do that... by the way, have you checked the Troop page lately? Maybe you should think about applying for assistant manager! P.S. Do you want the spot of CB Recruiter? If so, put ... I think that's it. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Recruiting is really what I want for the group... you may have to find them out of seeing their pages, 'cause the community AND Top Users was ''just changed to only admins. So, put the template listed above on your page. [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Hmm I reverted the edits by User:Atukamakirk 2.9. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :See for yourself. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: your welcome! --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 02:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You dont know how to edit? :I'm surprized! Well, once a page is saved, there's a blue bar at the top of the article right above the sitenotice. Click Edit this Page, and everything will be ready to edit. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''I am]] [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 03:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your contribs. You did not have to do that unless you wanted but that's your choice--''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 13:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) War of Destiny :Finnaly, someone who looks at the homepage! All right, read the story so far here (Chapter 1) and here (Chapter 2). It's not very good, so don't be hesitant to tell me what you think should stay and go. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 19:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Question about Guest start request I'm not sure which one of Lewa's Kanohi that you have in mind. Is it the Miru, Miru Nuva, or the Adapted Miru Nuva? Also, you need to be a little more specific about the protosteel sword, since there are multiple canon weapons that are protosteel. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) A massage from ' ' 'Vizserk' ' ' I am here. Well anyways, cool user page and all the links you have on it. And now, I will go.Vizserk 21:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) A massage from ' ' 'Vizserk' ' ' I except that offer. Now, where do I sign!? Vizserk 22:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Fine with me! :I made you a recruier, so if you recruit someone you don't have to ask me. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 21:28, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Done. I finally finished the comic for your guest star. You can view it here and click on the image to view it. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 00:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Question To make a template, do the following.(Note:"Barraki" is just an example.) #1. You first choose a name for your template that is not already taken. #2. Put these around your chosen word. #3. Click "Save page".When you reach the finished side of the page, your chosen word should have "Template:Pie".You'll notice it's red. #4.Go ahead and create or click "Edit" to see what I did. #5.Your done! }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: [[Barraki|'v']] |- | Leader:[[Pridak|'Pridak']] Members:[[Kalmah|'Kalmah']] > [[Ehlek|'Ehelk']] [[Mantax|'Mantax']] Former members:[[Carapar|'Carapar']] (deceased) [[Takadox|'Takadox']] |} 9:30 pm, January 19, 2009 (UTC) Deal You asked me at just the right time.I was needing more Makuta in my Story. 5:28 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. It would also help me if you would upload a picture of each one.(Optional) 5:33 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Vavakx I will include the articles of Hades and Zardak in Vavakx's one, but I was not able to do it now because his history needs to continue. Other MOC's will take part of his story soon. Some articles are lincked to Vavakx, but not directly. Re: Story I have decided who it is.By the way,thank you for the character info box. And congrats on the Greatest Legends award for Vavorkx. Vizserk 20:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Drogis Nice.But where did the picture come from(If you can tell)? Vizserk 22:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re:picture and more Oh. It's Shadow and Sala, and then when one of them goes, then it will be the other. What! I put bad language on my articles? I not that violent. Am I?Vizserk 22:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Makuta I just picked a random name.I typed it in the web and it came up with "Kaper Industries".I like Makuta better because they have always looked cooler than the Toa. 8:22 pm, January 27, 2009 (UTC) Lemserk and more I made Lemserk. Sorry I started on it, and then I watched a movie so that why it took so long. And thanks for Template, it is awesome! Vizserk 01:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Like that. Hows that? Oh, and I found out how to make the infobox, so I'm good now. Thanks. Vizserk 02:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *Whistles* That was. . . fast, but it looks good. (your page) Vizserk 02:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm That what -sig- meant, ya I was wondering. Re:User Page and more Looks good! I will try to put up Shadow soon (I might have to go by the name Shape for it though, because Shadow is already up). Re:Shadow That's a good ideal. I was going to use Shade as another name for him or something. Re:Sig Lol!!! That was a good one my friend. The Troop MoC contest? If I wonted to enter where should I put my picture. Moc Contest and Shadow Okay thanks. I will post a picture and some more about him soon. I hope. Re:Angular Glad you like it. Well, Shadow will meet him in the swamp. And then, somehow, Shadow will learn about Vavorkx and decides to learn more about him. But Angular tells him what you find you might not like, but Shadow wouldn't listen. Then Angular will appear later. RE:Top User and Move To become a top user, you just have to have a certain amount of edits. Currently, the definition of a top user is anyone listed on the Main Page or the Community > Featured Users list. Any active users are listed on . As for the move, please read this. (The Oracle23)03:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Vavorkz and Shadow Vavorkx being a Vorox, I think that's interesting. But I like it. Say, I wonder what Vavorkx would do if he saw two pale green lights right in front of a wall. What do you mean is that shadow? If your talking about my Shadow then no, it doesn't even look like him. Not even the tail. RE:Story I will, but I'm currently making a story board about it. 5:03 pm, January 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Whom Shadow and Sala are part of the some story, their just on different island./I just need to take a picture and show you Graeynag. My 1 ft 6 inches creation that has used up most of my darker (in color) pieces. After I show him to you, then I will make Shadow. Re:Ok Np. Graeynag will meet Sala on Terith Ruw. Graeynag, island and more Graeynag and Angular are from some the universe, but it's not the Matoran universe. They are not with the Makuta but their not against the Makuta (if that makes since). I didn't feel like typing-yet to be decided-. Can you tell my more about Grason? (Drogis) Re:Showing I'm Back!! I will make articles for all of them soon. I hope. *Growls* On my talk page, I said I will begone until Sunday. The information on Drogis is good. Thank you. Re:Why Well, if I make Shadow be on Drogis, then I will wont to know as much as I can about that island. Graeynag That . . .I don't know. Maybe ask whoever picks me up to come early. Re:Bigest Fight I will, but the below question is dividing my attention.I'm trying to bring Sala and all my other creations up.Good name. Are you watching the Super Bowl? If so, who are you going for? Mata Nui and more I did think about that, but I haven't decided, yet. Some here. My parents were going for the Cardinals, but I. . .ehhh. . .I couldn't decide. Cool There cool. Have you made them though? Did you? Hmmm, did you know that you are on the Featured User List? Take a look Well, unless I'm mistaken I saw your user name on the list. Where? What place/island are Vavorkx and Shadow going to fight on? And where are you!?!?